


Sacked

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Football, Defensive End Magnus Bane, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Malec, Quarterback Alec Lightwood, Sports, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus is just doing his job while trying to get a date with Alec





	Sacked

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sports AU
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.
> 
> NFL = National Football League

Alec Lightwood is a sought after quarterback in the NFL. He has recently been traded to a team that has a losing record. They hope his experience and skill will help to turn the season around. Alec’s first game with his new team will be against their biggest conference rival. Coincidentally, that is the team for which Magnus Bane is a star defensive end.

During the pregame warm-up, Magnus notices the new tall, dark and handsome quarterback warming up his throwing arm. “Who is that??” Magnus asks his closest teammate.

“Alec Lightwood. He just got traded this week. He’s pretty good but we’ll see how he does against us.”

“He’s definitely pretty, I’ll give him that.” Magnus says subtlety.

The game starts and it’s Magnus’ job to get to the quarterback and tackle him. The offensive line for Alec’s team is not that strong, so Magnus gets through the line to Alec fairly easily. He wraps Alec up and follows him down to the ground. Magnus lands half on top of him. “Hi. I’m Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you”. Alec is stunned, both because he’s never received a formal introduction after being sacked and because this Magnus Bane is beautiful. They’re up off the ground and lined up for the next play before Alec can understand what just happened.

During the second quarter, Magnus breaks through the line again and sacks Alec. As he lingers on top of Alec just a bit longer than he normally would, he looks into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes and says, “Me again. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are stunning?” Alec is so confused and flustered, “What? Um, no.” Magnus is up and gone again much too quickly for Alec’s liking.

During halftime Alec is trying to figure out exactly what is going on. This has never happened to him before. This must be some kind of joke, just a distraction technique. He’s got to unravel this mystery before the game is over.

They’re back on the field and Magnus sacks Alec again. “We _must_ stop meeting like this.” is Magnus’ cheeky comment this time, as he once again lingers a bit too long. Alec holds on to his jersey to keep him in place. Looking him in the eyes he asks, “What is going on? What’s your scheme here?” He really hopes it’s genuine interest and not a scheme.

“No scheme. Just doing my job.” And Magnus has the gall to wink at him as he gets up and goes back to his side of the line of scrimmage.

It’s the final quarter and once again, Magnus sacks Alec. “You know. I feel really bad about all the times I’ve landed on top of you today. However, I must admit, I did enjoy it. What do you say I buy you dinner tomorrow night to make up it to you? You’ll need fuel to help your muscles recover.”

Alec couldn’t decline the offer if he wanted to.


End file.
